


亲如兄弟

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin, Twosetviolin - RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Wrote This Instead of Practicing, M/M, Out of Character, Step-siblings
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 我的弟弟哪有这么可爱！（不。缘更。





	亲如兄弟

Eddy真正见到Brett是在跟着母亲搬进杨叔叔家的时候，他拎着自己的书包和琴盒走进大门，一眼看见一个差不多大的少年站在楼梯旁，冷冷地看着他。阳光从他背后照进来，Eddy看向他时几乎被晃了眼。等他适应了光线，他才看见少年脸上是与阳光毫无干系的冷漠。杨叔叔从他身后走上来：“Brett，这是Eddy，你的弟弟。”他把手搭在Eddy肩上，“Eddy，这是你哥哥Brett。以后你们就是家人了。”

Brett，他就是Brett。他是母亲无数次提到过的那个女人的孩子，是他必须超过的对象。他看向Brett，犹豫着该怎么开口，Brett却已经转身上楼了。

“Brett！”杨叔叔提高了音量，但仅限于此。Eddy的母亲也走过来。“Brett生气了吗？”她问。

“我猜是的，”杨叔叔叹息，“他没原谅我。”

“会好的，”母亲握住杨叔叔的手，“孩子们都会长大，然后理解你的苦楚的。”

杨叔叔牵了牵嘴角。“进来吧，”他推了Eddy一把，“我带你去看你的房间。”

Eddy沉默地跟着他上楼。他们经过一扇紧闭的房门，Eddy听见小提琴被虐待的声音。他扭头看那扇门，杨叔叔误解了他的意思。“Brett的房间和你的房间都用了隔音的材料，你不用担心被他打扰。”

Eddy点点头，说谢谢。他的房间在Brett的门靠门，宽敞明亮。他把书包放在书桌旁边，琴盒放在桌上，自己坐在床上。他曾经做梦都想有这样一个大房间，但此刻他觉得心虚。

那天晚饭Brett没有下来吃，杨叔叔尴尬地向母亲道歉，而母亲微笑着说没事。Eddy沉默地吃着饭，有几分羡慕Brett。他并不想坐在这里。他只想回到自己原本的房间去，关上门，睡觉，打游戏，练琴。怎样都好。他在脑海里反复描摹那个小小的、采光不好的洞穴，总算有了一点安全感。

晚上母亲来与他道晚安。“妈妈为你骄傲，”她说，“你今天表现的非常好，比Brett好多了。”她亲吻他。

Eddy什么都没有说。他知道他的话在母亲这里没有用。他也知道母亲总是对的，她一个人带着Eddy在澳大利亚落地生根，甚至还能供养他学琴。母亲是无私的，母亲对他有恩。他拥抱母亲。

那之后Eddy有很长一段时间没见到Brett。他只能听见Brett房间里若有若无的琴声。他一度怀疑Brett已经离家出走了，但他不是那么确定。有一天他晨跑回来的时候看见Brett的窗口有人影晃动，他思索着要不要报警跑近了一些，发现那是Brett。他从二楼的窗台上跳到树枝上，然后跳到围栏的柱台上，最后抓着栏杆跳到地上。Eddy呆立不动，一个惊天的秘密破解了：Brett不走门。

Brett看了他一眼，仍然是冷冷的神情。他大步走开了。

Eddy没和任何人说这事。他和谁说呢？杨叔叔并不总是在家，母亲不会在意的。现在是初中的最后一个学期，他没能、也不想和新学校的人交上朋友。他回到自己的房间，鬼使神差地从窗户探出头去，立刻把脑袋缩了回来。

再下一次见到Brett是在一个周五的晚上。那时他们正在用晚餐，Eddy的母亲坚持在周五晚上亲自下厨，并且不厌其烦地去敲Brett的门。那时Eddy已经能够判断出Brett在不在家了：只要从窗户伸头出去看看Brett的窗户是不是开着就行。他很想告诉母亲每次Brett都不在，但他不想解释为什么他会知道、然后被迫解释Brett和他的秘密——是的，他把这当作他们共同的秘密尽管Brett自始至终没有跟他说过一个字——所以他什么都没说。后来他意识到母亲其实并不是想让Brett下来吃饭。她只是想让杨叔叔知道她努力了，于是Eddy就更沉默了。

那个晚上她的努力终于有了效果，尽管不是即时的。他们吃完晚饭的时候，Brett站在二楼的楼梯口，宣布道：“明天晚上我要办个派对。”

他们三个人都惊讶地抬头看着他。母亲最先反应过来：“好的呀，你的朋友都喜欢哪些——”

“我已经联系好了策划师，”Brett语气平平，“你们只需要在晚上七点以后别下楼就行了。”

Eddy瞥了母亲一眼，知道她会生气。“至少先跟你爸爸说一声，Brett——”

“他的信用卡知道，”Brett再次打断了她。杨叔叔尴尬地咳嗽了一声。“我留在公司好了，”他说。

“但是志远……”

“你就放心吧，”杨叔叔反过来劝说母亲，“Brett有经验的。”

经验。这两个字让Eddy一阵恍惚。他从来没有开过派对。他从来没有参加过派对。他不知道派对是需要策划师的。他低着头在空碗里扒拉。

“好吧，我也是有工作的。”母亲生硬的说。她看了Eddy一眼。“别让你的朋友打扰Eddy学习。”她补充。

Eddy不舒服地动了动。Brett什么都没有说，Eddy从母亲愤怒的喷气中知道他一定是干脆地转身走人了。

策划师花了一个上午改造一楼。Eddy顺了点饼干上楼，一直待在楼上。隔音墙能够有效地屏蔽楼下的喧嚣，但没法让Eddy集中精神。他做完了作业，练了一会儿琴，开始发呆。他从窗户看见Brett的朋友们陆陆续续地来了，一个个打扮得时髦光鲜，像是电视里的人物。Eddy趴在窗台上，呆呆地看着他们。他和他们不是一个世界的，尽管他们就在一栋楼里。

他意识到自己很渴的时候已经八点多了。他估摸着下面已经嗨了起来，不会有人注意到他的。在Eddy的计划里，他下楼，贴着墙走进厨房，拿点吃的喝的，然后回来，简单得很；但事实是，他一开门就和一对激吻的情侣（也许）打了个照面。

Eddy震惊地看着他们在墙上舞动，过了半分钟才轻轻关上门，继续往楼下走去。他的计划进行的不错，直到他在厨房门口被拦下。

“你是谁？”问话的人是个高个儿长发的人，Eddy一时分不清Ta的性别。Ta穿得……很少。Eddy盯着Ta的头发看。“我是Eddy。”

Ta用一种挑剔的眼神打量Eddy，让他觉得自己是片垃圾。或者至少他穿着垃圾袋。在Eddy能够钻个洞逃走之前，Brett出现了。“别烦他，Thomas，”Brett把Ta拉开，推着Eddy离开厨房。

这是Eddy第一次这么近地听到Brett说话。Brett的声音比他印象中的低沉很多。他听着Brett和那个Thomas敷衍了几句，一等他们离开，Brett的手就从他背上拿走了。但是Brett没有离开，他陪着Eddy走上楼去，对着那对还在拥吻的情侣大声“嘘”了一声。“到楼下去！”他大声说。

那对情侣笑嘻嘻地解开了缠绕的四肢，女孩在经过Brett时把他拉到怀里亲了一口。Eddy瞪大了眼睛，在Brett看过来时垂下视线。

“九点之前别再出来了，”Brett告诉他。一股从无处生出的勇气迫使Eddy叫住了他：“我看到了酒。”

他一说出口就后悔了。Brett转过身来，不耐烦地皱着眉：“怎么？”

Eddy吞了口空气。“我能拿一杯吗？”

Brett的眉头解开了。他的脸色稍微柔和了一点。“你得在我的监护下喝完，”他说。

Eddy理智地没有指出Brett自己也没成年。他跟着Brett重新走下楼去，回到片刻前他恨不得立刻消失的位置。Brett给他拿了一杯香槟，靠在流理台上看着Eddy。

Eddy一口气喝光了整杯酒。他喝过几次酒，所以有所准备，没被呛到。他把杯子递还Brett，觉得脚下有点飘。

“想再来一杯吗？”Brett问他。

“当然。”Eddy坚定地说。

他喝了五杯——十杯？更多？他不记得了。他隐隐约约记得有一群人围着他起哄叫好。一双手稳稳地搀扶着他。干渴。一只手。 一杯水。Brett的脸。黑暗。

他坐起来，匆匆忙忙地在床头柜上摸他的闹钟。他碰掉了什么东西，玻璃破碎的声音惊醒了他，他想起来自从换了房间，他一直把闹钟放在桌上。

他小心地绕过一地的玻璃渣，先去了厕所。出来时他注意到Brett的房门虚掩着。

有了这个预兆，Eddy在餐桌旁看到Brett时也就不惊讶了。

他坐到他常坐的位置那里，也就是Brett的右手边。母亲端来了早餐，走到他身边时，脚步一顿。

“你喝酒了？！”

Eddy把沉重的头埋得更低。

“是啊，怎么了？”Brett说。

母亲啪的一声——Eddy发誓他听到了啪的一声——把头甩过去，瞪着他。她很快地调整好表情。“Brett，Eddy不像你一样……”

“当时有成年人在场，”Brett打断了她的话。Eddy发现Brett很喜欢打断别人说话，而且他有一种让人闭嘴的气质。他悄悄抬眼看向Brett。Brett继续说道，“再说，你把他留在我身边的时候就该知道会发生什么啊。”

Eddy简直能感到母亲在汽化。杨叔叔震惊地叫道：“Brett！你怎么能这么跟陈阿姨说话！”

Brett翻了个白眼。“我怎么说话了？”

“她是我的妻子，”杨叔叔难得地有几分严厉，“我不要求你对她多么亲近，基本的尊重要有吧？”

Brett冷笑了一声。“你们在我妈葬礼上搅到一起就很尊重她吗？”他的声音尖锐得刺耳，Eddy刚刚抬起的头又垂了回去。

“我们谈过这个话题，”杨叔叔猛地一拍桌子，Eddy吓了一跳。“Brett，你承诺过的——”

“小孩子说话不算话不是正常的吗？”Brett比杨叔叔拍得还响。Eddy吓得弹了起来。他看了看面色铁青的杨叔叔，又看看脸色苍白的母亲，跟着捞起琴盒的Brett小跑离开了客厅。

Brett走得很快。Eddy把大门关上，努力跟上Brett的步伐。他只顾着赶路，Brett猛然收住脚步时，Eddy差点撞上他。

“你跟着我干嘛？”Brett问他。

Eddy想了一想。“你去哪里？”

“练琴，”Brett说。

“我可不可以一起去？”Eddy哀求道，“我不想留在那里。”

“你都没有琴，”Brett听起来不像在拒绝他。Eddy赶紧说道：“我可以从窗台上爬上去拿！”

Brett的嘴角翘了一下。“去呗，”他说，“我在这等你。”

Eddy回头看向杨家的房子。他只看过Brett怎么爬窗户，自己还没试过。他看了看Brett，后者抱着手，摆明了不会帮忙。

Eddy咽了口唾沫。“行，我这就回来。”

他抓住栏杆，努力地爬上那根柱子。这一步并不很难。他又伸手去够树枝：Brett常用的那一根光秃秃的，挺好辨认。他试了好几次才爬上树，树枝摇晃着，Eddy不敢动了。

他低头看向Brett。Brett仍然站在原地，低着头似乎在玩手机。Eddy深深吸了一口气。他抓着旁边细一些的树枝慢慢站起来，小心翼翼地往上爬。

他成功地没有掉下去摔死自己。他够到了Brett的窗台，然后卡在那里了：他的手臂力量不够，没法翻上去。Eddy又试了几次，但他酸软的手臂一次比一次无力。

最后，他终于放弃了。他滑到低一点的树枝上，挫败地坐了下来。在这里坐着也挺好的，他有气无力地想。

树枝又摇动了起来，Eddy赶紧抱紧树干。一道阴影投在他眼前，Eddy抬头，看见Brett伸长手把琴盒递给他。“拿着，”他催促道。

Eddy赶紧接过来。他看着Brett灵活地爬上高层的树枝，轻盈地翻进窗户。透过窗户，Eddy看见Brett从房门出去，过了一会儿带着琴盒和书包一起再次出现在窗口。他原路返回，敏捷地从树上跳到台柱上，接着跳下去。Eddy背着他的琴盒跟着跳下去，差点崴了脚。

“你得多锻炼啊，”Brett把他的书包和琴盒递给他，然后拿回自己的琴盒。“走吧，我们得快点了。”

“我们去哪儿？”Eddy狼狈地调整着两个大包的负重。

“一个不需要翻墙的地方，”Brett说。

Eddy一阵困窘，落后了Brett两步远。Brett侧头看了他一眼。“去桥下，”他主动开口，“要是去晚了，人就会很多。”

Eddy连忙加快了脚步。


End file.
